


Worthless

by RayneBooMystery



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Focuses on The Player's influence, Gen, Kris' potential depression, Mention of suicide plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneBooMystery/pseuds/RayneBooMystery
Summary: What do you do, when your life has been nothing but meaningless?





	Worthless

They were worthless. Absolutely _worthless_.

This was a simple fact that Kris has known for the majority of their life, and so far, it has stood unchanging. Well, it had been, up until recently anyway.

Being worthless was something that they had accepted long ago, the faint, yet burning memory of a youthful bunny-monster still ever hauntingly-present in their mind. They had been eight during this event, and the little girl had been no older than six. Within her pastel-pink paws was that of a doll, the pale plastic both shiny and sleek. Though the details are now slightly blurred with time, they can still remember how the toy had been adorned in the brightest of frilly dresses, heart-patterned lace delicately crafted along its glittery-fabric rim. But those weren’t Kris’ main interests at that moment. No, it was the doll’s soft, golden locks, which were nothing more than simple little curls, but they were oh-so hypnotizing in young Kris’ eyes.

They decided that they wanted the doll.

Without even so much as a second thought, they ripped the doll out of the girl’s grasp, caressing its blonde swirls warmly. The second the toy was out of her paws, she bursted into fat, ugly tears, unable to take the doll back and away from them. It had taken their mother’s stern-heavy glare to break such a deep seal of greediness. They didn’t even feel too guilty about it. They had realized right then and there that they were embarrassing and selfish. They were _a bad person_.

They accepted it when they were twelve, while staring at the empty void that was their dusty shelf. Years and years had gone by up at that point, and they still had _nothing_ to show for it. No talents, no passions, no motivations, no anything. Their brother on the other hand, was filled to the brim with such gifts, already in need of more space for all the accomplishments he had achieved. All Mom and Dad wanted was for them to succeed, but how could they succeed when there was nothing for them to _succeed_ at? They weren’t good at anything, obviously. Their brother only went on to make _more_ accomplishments after that, and they realized right then and there that they could never compare to him. They were a _disappointment_.

They realized it on their fifteenth birthday, when they had gone to school that day. The only reason anyone had known, was due to Mom circling it on her in-class calendar, along with how she always baked them sweet-treats, usually fresh cupcakes, for lunch for the occasion. It was during their lunch period, that some kids had went up to them, stole their specially-made cupcake, and told them how a ‘birthday doesn’t matter if nobody wanted you here in the first place.’ They remember going home, an even more distant mess than before. They realized right then and there that they were _nothing_. Completely unwanted.

Yes, it was something that seemed to always stay consistent throughout their life, and if it weren’t for their mom’s unnatural super-senses, they liked to think that they’d be gone already. Actually, it was an idea, or more-so a plan, that was supposed to happen very soon. It was going to happen, up until _they_ appeared.

The _they_ was something, or _someone_ , unworldly and unknown. Ever since they had come along, Kris was their game-piece. They were controlled by the controller, manipulated like a puppet,  like their life was someone else’s game. And even so, they were still unsure of how to truly feel about this new development.

You’d think that someone being controlled against their will would be down-right horrifying, but to Kris, it was more than that. While they felt as if they were being used, this mysterious being was not using them for bad. Every action, every decision, this player made them choose and act out the ones that always lead to the best of outcomes.

Their meaningless life, it had only gotten _better_ since the player’s arrival. Before, Kris never would’ve made it their priority to talk and socialize with others, but there they were, making new friends in a matter of mere _seconds_ , when, if they had done it on their own, they would’ve given up due to the crushing-pressure of it all. It’s easier to accept defeat rather than exert pointless-efforts.

Before, Kris would’ve never thought to visit or help others, seeing it as too much work to be done for people who wouldn’t really appreciate it. Now, they were greeted with the most glowing of smiles from everyone they were made to visit.

Before, Kris would’ve never seen themselves as hero-material, but here they were, exploring and saving a trippy world of hearts, diamonds, clubs, and monsters.

Such quick, significant changes in their life, and they didn’t know how to feel about them all. All their own, personal setbacks weren’t setbacks anymore, and they hated and loved this player for it. On one hand, none of these changes were because _they_ got better, it was because someone else had the courage to pursue them. On the other hand, now that they weren’t being stopped by themselves, they were finally… Happier. They felt lighter, being welcomed by new people who actually seemed to care about them as a person, as an actual thinking, feeling, living, breathing thing. They hadn’t felt this awake in… Forever. They were actually changing _other’s_ lives, instead of waiting for others to change their own sad life. It was something they never thought they’d be able to do, but yet… They did it. They were here, still kicking.

Arms wrapped around fuzzy, fluffy darkness, feeling the ticklish-whisper of soothing, sleep-inducing fur. Hearing how thankful your new friend is, having never been hugged before, you smile.

Maybe you _weren’t_ so worthless after all.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright here is my 4:00 AM piece lol.


End file.
